


Jan the Ninja

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More ninja stuff. Jan is literally a ninja who enjoys touring the city Spider-man style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jan the Ninja

Jan scuttled along the ceiling, the suction cups on his hands clinging quite nicely to the smooth surface. These new ones were his fastest yet, even if they weren't as strong as the first set David had found for him. He had about four pairs of suction cups and replacement material but that first set was still his favorite just because David had given them to him.

He unpopped his legs first, then his hands, and fell to the ground in a light crouch, slipping the cups off and sliding them under the back of his hoodie. He walked silently to the door, checking behind and above him for any unwanted company. He was alone. Jan smiled and grasped the door handle. It opened a crack and he was on through it before you could say _eins_.

The dark rooftop sped by under his quick feet and he was soon at the ledge. Jan bunched his back legs and leaped across the divide, easily landing on the other side. He looked back for a second at the forty story drop before shrugging and running along the top of the building.

He did a cartwheel just for fun, turning it into a dive as he reached the end of the rooftop. His small hands broke the wind that threatened to rent his small body in two as he dropped several hundred feet in a span of a few seconds.

Jan reached out a hand and snagged the corner of a concrete windowsill. He dearly loved inner city architecture: it made it so much easier to play around. He jumped from there onto the top of a moving city bus, grabbing the edges of the emergency ceiling exit for support. The bus zoomed through the main street at a wicked speed. Jan ducked his head and grinned as he hung on.

Soon the bus veered into the far right lane and Jan knew he had only a moment to get off without the cars below hitting him. He had to time it just right.

Jan let his right hand go and used his left to do a side flip. He landed in the middle of the street and sprang up instantly, hopping from car roof to car roof as the drivers sped by. The tricky part was when the lanes switched and the traffic suddenly went the other way. He'd had a near miss the day before with a particularly obnoxious motorcyclist who had yelled at him to get out of the way even as he veered around Jan. Damn man should've just kept going straight; Jan would've dodged him.

Jan touched the curb none too soon. He climbed up a streetlight and used the top to leap onto the office building opposite, pulling his suction cups back out for the heavily-glassed building. A shocked secretary caught his eyes and Jan waved before he climbed up to the next story. He swung over the top and then did a lazy bounce off the other side of the building.

He landed among the apartment complexes and had a bit of fun with the balconies, seeing how many he could skip when he sprang from one to another. He smiled when he leaped over three without incident, stopping a moment to wipe the light sweat from his brow. He needed to do this more often.

Jan somersaulted from the last balcony to a graffiti-speckled ledge, and then brought his speed up for a last dash home. He reached the right building and skated down the side until he reached an open window. Jan swung himself in with a practiced sweep and landed on the floor, pulling his mask off.

He looked up to see his band mates looking at him with varying degrees of astonishment and bemusement. Linke lifted an eyebrow and Franky's mouth was completely slack at the sight of the little DJ pulling his gloves off. Juri grinned and David checked his watch.

"We were gonna give you another minute," David said, "Five thirty two, that's a new record."

Jan blinked. Three seconds off his old time, not bad for a three-mile city crossing.

"You can't ever use a car can you?" T:mo asked, rolling his eyes.

Jan shook his head, grinning.


End file.
